


Angry Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Gen, Legends, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin’s marriage proposals are always unusual and eccentric. What was his first proposal to Marian like? It's a pre-series fiction.This fiction is a birthday gift for my beloved friend, Penelope Clemence.





	Angry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athenais_Penelope_Clemence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenais_Penelope_Clemence/gifts).



> This fiction is a birthday gift for my beloved friend, Penelope Clemence! 
> 
> Penelope, you are gorgeous and great, and I wish you to have a gorgeous birthday!
> 
> I’m a Robin/Marian and a Robin fan, and I couldn’t resist writing a short fiction about them.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> Of course, I don't own the show and the characters.

**ANGRY EYES**

Marian studied herself critically in her dressing mirror as her maid helped her finish her dressing for tonight’s feast at the castle. She knew that she looked gorgeous: her red gown embroidered with golden crosses on the bodice and sleeves was fashionable and stressed her curves, and her hair was arranged high upon her head in an artful array of brown curls, a few of which fell from the mass to curl around her face. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the result, and dismissed her maid.

Smiling slightly to herself, she headed to the door and left the room. She rapped on her father’s door and opened it, and Edward looked at her, his face lighting up with a smile.

“You look beautiful, my daughter,” Edward commented proudly as he eyed her. “When I look at you, I remember your mother, my dear Kate. She was so much like you!”

Marian smiled sadly. “Although I have never seen her, I have always missed her.” Her mother died in childbirth with her, and she had never known Kate.

Edward sighed ruefully. “She would have been proud of you! You are so much like her!”

She chuckled. “You said she was less spirited than me.”

“That is true,” he confirmed.

Marian jested, “My spirit would have been the bane of my existence if I had a less indulgent and loving father!”

Edward embraced Marian and, as they parted, told her, “Your spirit makes you stand out, Marian.” He smiled. “And someone likes it a lot.”

It wasn’t difficult to figure out whom her father meant. She blushed slightly but laughed. “I suppose Robin thinks so, although once he said that my future husband will have to tame me!”

“Sometimes I think that I should have been stricter to you, Marian. Except that I couldn’t.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. “I’m not betrothed so that I don’t need to think of a situation when my spirit may displease my future husband. As to Robin, he should keep his jokes to himself.” Her eyes lit up with brightness at her last words, betraying her affection for Robin and her real attitude to Robin’s dry humor – she loved his snarky barbs and their lovely banter.

“But one day you will marry someone,” Edward noted. “You have many suitors.”

“There is no one I like,” she declared, her eyes flashing defiantly. No one except for one man – Robin of Locksley; but she didn’t say that aloud.

Edward tilted his head to one side and examined her closely. His heart pounded harder at the thought of how much his daughter resembled his beloved wife. “Everyone will be charmed today, including Robin. This evening will be special.” Knowing about the existing attraction between Robin and Marian, he wanted to see these two young people joined in holy matrimony.

At the feast in the great hall of the castle, Marian remained official and smiled at all the men who approached her and gave her compliments that meant nothing to her. She stood and smiled, waved her head and smiled again, trying to distract herself by contemplating the beauty and grandeur of the chamber. The next hour would be the same for her, and the one after next would also be unless Robin came to the feast. Life was running in circles and was going nowhere unless she was with Robin.

As one of her suitors complimented her on the beauty of her eyes, she almost screamed at him in irritation. And then it happened – she heard the only voice she wished to hear now. “Good evening to everyone. It is my privilege to be at this feast at Sir Edward’s invitation. I’m sorry for intruding, but the sheriff wants his daughter to come to him.”

Marian and her suitor stared at Robin of Locksley who stood a small distance from them, grinning charmingly. Marian felt her heart beating faster as she glanced over Robin who looked too handsome in his blue tunic embroiled with silver thread. She didn’t notice her suitor’s face contort in displeasure, because now she could see only Robin’s beautiful eyes were the deepest bluest of blues.

“Lord Huntingdon,” she whispered with a dreamy smile. “Robin!”

Robin smiled smugly. “I'm honored to be here, Marian! You don’t have to curtsey to me!”

She bristled, “I will not because you don’t deserve it!”

The suitor’s eyes were wide in amazement, and his mouth parted in ‘oh!” He looked scandalized by the talk between Robin and Marian but said nothing. Instead, he bowed and walked away.

“Are you doing it deliberately, Robin?” Marian countered him.

Robin dipped his head, grinning sheepishly. “Yes! It is my way to make sure that there are no suitors around you! I don’t like that they together around you like frogs together near the swampland. I have to get close to these frogs and to scare them away so that I can have you for myself!”

“You are–” She began and broke off. She couldn’t force herself to smile back, to do something else embarrassing, absolutely nothing. All she could do was stand there and stare at him with shock on her face. Why did Robin say that? Was it a hint at something? Her mind was racing with questions, and her heart was doing butterflies in her chest. Perhaps the most shocking thing of all was that she was looking forward to the moment when he would have her for himself as she dreamt of that.

“It is always better to spend time with me that with any of them.” His smile looked more shy than haughty. He leaned closer to her. “Your father is busy with the guests and doesn’t want to talk to you. It was my way to chase away this suitor because I want to have a moment in private with you.”

Marian was silent for a moment, blinking as if she were dazed. “I beg your pardon?" she asked him at last, shaking off the stupor his gaze had engendered.

“I want to talk to you in private,” he repeated in a low voice. “Are you ready to go?”

“To go there?” She was still at a loss.

 “Perhaps we should barge into your father’s study,” Robin offered, his expression serious.

She smiled faintly. “Yes.”

Robin took a step to her and bowed to her, and there was a playful twinkle in his eyes. Marian nodded her agreement, and her cheeks were flushed a pretty, rosy pink. He grasped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, his smile widening. Then he led her away from the great hall and through the door out, accompanied by curious glances of the guests and by a pleased smile on Edward’s face.

Robin opened the door to the study, allowing Marian to go ahead. As they stopped in the middle, he stared at her and felt a thrill of excitement pass through him. Marian was very beautiful with her long, hair, pale, skin, and sea-blue eyes, and she wasn’t a girl anymore who chased after him in the fields near Locksley, had run away with him to Sherwood in the dead of the night, and had swum with him in the Locksley pond when nobody could see that. Even though her closet was full of trendy and expensive gowns of silk, brocade, and satin, she could wear anything and still look stunning.

His gaze was heated, full of lust and desire for her. He took his desire under control with difficulty. “Marian, I want to talk to you about something very important,” he began in a slightly shaking voice that betrayed his nervousness. “I promised your father that I would speak to you tonight.”

Marian’s stomach did a little flip as the import of that revelation sunk in. “What?”

He nodded. “I’m not a frog like your other admirers, and my company is definitely more pleasant.” His eyes twinkled with mischief, and he smiled conspiratorially, saying in a low voice, “I do believe that the lovely Lady Marian will be very surprised to hear what I want to say. You will probably dislike it because once I was a fool to say what I don’t really think.”

She blanched, and her heart pounded so loudly that it echoed in her ears. She dropped her chin to her chest for a moment. She had a hope that Robin had a romantic interest in her and would probably offer to court her today, but it seemed that it was not the case. The very last thing Marian needed was to have her hopes raised, only find them dashed again at Robin’s feet. Yet, she couldn’t contain the bubble of happy anticipation that expanded within her, for there was still hope.

“Marian,” Robin called her softly.

When she looked back at him, she saw him stand before her, with his hands clasped behind his back. Robin was obviously tense and a little nervous; his jaw was clenched and the lines of his face were drawn in harsh contrasts with the candlelight. She ached to reach out and smooth her hand along the stubble on his jaw, but instead she didn’t say a word and didn’t make a movement.

“What, Robin?” she whispered after several seconds had passed.

“Marian,” his soft voice continued, startling her with its nearness. He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. “I told you that your future husband would have to control you and tame you.” A smile appeared in the corners of his mouth. “Well, I was actually joking!”

Marian laughed, her face brightening. “I have always known this!”

His expression suddenly became belligerent. “I know how independent and spirited you are, and I love these qualities in you. But if you refuse to do one thing for me, I will have to tame you a bit.”

A flash of anger went through her. “I’m not going to listen to this. I’m not–”

Robin interrupted her. “I will have to tame you only if you reject my proposal. I will have to do that only because what I’m going to offer is what we both secretly want, and if you fear to admit it to yourself, I will have to make you understand it and say it aloud in my presence.”

 “I’m not making a secret of my desire to slap you!” she snapped. She gave vent to a stream of angry words. “Robin of Locksley, you cannot talk to me this way! We are not having witty duels now! I can see that you are very serious, and I hate the words coming from your mouth.” She took her hand from his and began to stalk away, but he didn’t allow her to leave.

He felt a prickle of conscience: his attempts at jesting got her confused and angered her, and he blamed himself for that. Gazing straight into her eyes, he asked, “Have my words frightened you so badly?” He heaved a sigh of regret. “If that is so, then I’m a double fool.”

"You are not thinking," she replied harshly.

Suddenly, Robin burst out laughing. As his laugh faded away, he spoke in a whimsical manner. “I was going to say,” he started, and then laughed again, “that I'm young and unwed. I'm in possession of all my teeth and body parts, and I will not frighten my wife on the wedding night. I’m Earl of Huntington, and I have enough estates to support my wife. Do you think I will be a good husband?”

Marian felt her heart flutter in her chest. “Definitely!”

He pressed her hand to his chest and winked at her. “Don’t forget about my great archery talent!” he exclaimed in a boastful voice. “Unlike all other nobles, I can also shoot from my bow with deadly accuracy, and if my wife wants, I can give her my bow and a few arrows. Will you shoot me?”

“I will do that gladly if you don’t say why you have begun your ridiculous speeches.”

A laughing Robin sank to one knee. “Fire an arrow of love in my heart, and I will die of love to you!” Looking up at her and grinning insolently, he continued, “But maybe you will consider marrying me instead of killing me. I’m too young and talented to die!”

There was a beaming smile on Marian’s face. Staring down at him, she was again struck by his distinctly handsome features in the candlelight. “What I cannot understand is why you couldn’t have proposed to me in a different way.” She narrowed her eyes. “Do you like to anger me?”

He looked up at her as if searching for words. His face split into a grin. “I do like when you look at me in anger. I feel you when I look into your eyes full of ire.” He chuckled. “I love an angry Marian, and I worship your _angry eyes_. Your father and I've dared hope you return this sentiment.”

Marian couldn't take her eyes from his eyes that were warm and gentle, full of good humor too. He still stood on one knee in front of her, looking at her expectantly, and her heart was beating erratically. Happiness flooded her, and she couldn’t resist mocking him. “I’m the sheriff’s daughter, and I cannot marry a man below my station. I cannot become the wife of an archer who loves only my _angry eyes_.”

Robin began another altisonant tirade. “Your _angry eyes_ reflect the fiery fire of life and passion which is burning in you!” A knavish smile curled his lips. “It matters a great deal that this archer does love your furious eyes, my lady! When you are incensed, you are especially lovely and natural: you become the woman this man wants to have by his side! He will even agree to teach you to shoot!”

She laughed outright, her happy laugh echoing through the study. “I’d love to take at least one lesson.”

He quickly rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. “We have established that you want to wed an archer who loves your _angry eyes_. But can you marry the Earl of Huntingdon? I beg you, the fair Maid Marian! I need a companion, a partner, and a wife. Will you marry me?"

At these words, a dazzling smile worked its way across Marian's lips. Lost in his eyes, she couldn't find her voice for a few moments. “Yes,” she whispered finally.

Robin put a finger to her mouth and traced her bottom lip. “Prove it!” he challenged her.

She arced a brow as if daring him to disagree. “And if I don’t prove it, you will try to tame me?”

Lowering his head to hers, he murmured, “Never!”

“Never?” she asked teasingly.

Robin flashed a grin that was both mocking and wicked. “Fear not, Marian! I will not try to tame you, though if I do this, I will rub you the wrong way and you will be enraged! I love looking into your _angry eyes_! I will have to resist the temptation!” He tapered his eyes and winked. “But if you are into that sort of thing, I will definitely welcome a challenge!”

Robin laughed, and Marian joined him in his laugh. His hands tightened around her waist, and he pulled her closer to him, while her fingers wove themselves into his hair. His mouth found hers, and he kissed her gently at first and then hungrily, for the first time in his life kissing the woman he loved and would marry soon. Running her hands through his hair, Marian was melting in the warmth of his body and in the love he had just confessed in such an unusual and eccentric way, in the way that was not normal for all men excerpt for Robin. It was her very first kiss in her life, and she wanted to touch him everywhere at once. She wanted him, and he wanted her, and they loved each other. Robin of Locksley and Marian of Knighton were the most unusual couple in England.


End file.
